


Sorikai Moments

by shadywinters



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadywinters/pseuds/shadywinters
Summary: Small tidbits of Sora, Riku and Kairi as they prepare for another epic adventure. This is sort of a rough draft to an upcoming Kingdom Hearts story.





	Sorikai Moments

**Author's Note:**

> The story was written prior to Kingdom Hearts 3, but will be modified to accommodate the new installment.

Riku resumed his starting stance, looking towards his trainee.

“Remember Kairi, stance wide, low to the ground, and when you lunge, push off with your back foot.”

Kairi, who quickly corrected her footing and brought forth her keyblade, holding it with two hands, much like Sora, silently nodded towards Riku implying she was ready. Soon Riku took off, lunging towards the red head who in turn made sure to parry his attack and counter.

“Go Kairi,” shouted Sora, who sat on the sidelines with his MeowWow in his lap. The creature gave a high whine of its own, imitating Sora’s cheering.

Riku attempted another attack, this time from the back to catch the princess off guard. However, she was quick to read his moves and quickly dodged before he made contact. Unfortunately, Kairi had left herself open for Riku’s second attack, to which he quickly retaliated and struck the red head from the side.

“That was a cheap shot,” she shouted as she recovered. 

Riku gave a sly grin, “I advise you don’t get cocky while fighting, especially with me. Sora made that mistake countless times during our playfights on the island, and it’s the reason I still lead.”

“Hey,” Sora shouted from the sidelines with a look of annoyance. “I seem to recall beating you a couple of time.”

“A couple meaning, once.” Sora shot a grimaced look in the silver haired boys direction. Kairi laughed at their antics as she got up from the ground, dusting off the skirt of her dress. 

The training continued between the two with Kairi easily catching on to Riku’s movements. At one point she was successfully able to land multiple consecutive hits on her partner, leaving Riku highly impressed.

“You catch on pretty quick Princess,” he shouted as he recovered from the hit Kairi landed on him. The red head beamed a toothy smile towards Riku’s direction as she swung her keyblade and allowed it to rest on her shoulder, much like Sora. 

“It’s the reason I get top grades in school!”

“I’ll agree to that. And with that note, I think we’ll call it quits for today.” Riku looked towards the sidelines where he spotted Sora and his MeowWow resting atop one another; both snoring quit comically. Riku chuckled, “Looks like Sora’s had enough of cheer practice.”

Kairi followed Riku’s gaze towards the side, instantly bringing a smile to her face. She forged an idea and followed by running off to where Sora lay, which was near the gang’s bags. After reaching into her own, she pulled her GummiPhone, quickly unlocked it and took a photo of the sleeping duo.

“And what do you plan to do with that,” Riku said as he walked over, having dismissed his keyblade with the flick of a wrist. 

“What the photo, I figured I’d just send this to everyone in the group chat. Would make for some great laughs don’t you think?”

“You’re devious you know that?”

“I learn from the best,” she directed towards Riku to which he gave a guilty smile.


End file.
